


You Can Fuck II: Two Whores

by the_prince_of_sins



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Peter Pan (1953), Tarzan (1999), The Little Crooked Tale (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_prince_of_sins/pseuds/the_prince_of_sins
Summary: Argus and Peter's adventure in London continues as they are joined by the former Lord of the Jungle, Mr Porter. Together, they visit the finest house of pleasure in all of London. For gentlemen only!
Relationships: Argus/Gaston, Clayton/Tarzan (Disney), Peter Pan/Argus, Peter Pan/Argus/Gaston, Peter Pan/Tarzan, Peter Pan/Tarzan/Clayton
Kudos: 7





	You Can Fuck II: Two Whores

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE! This short story is a fanfic of The Little Crooked Tale comic and continuation of "You Can Fuck." It follows the story more-or-less after Chapter 11 Page 7.  
> Enjoy!

The streets of London were engulfed in fog as three gentlemen treaded down the city’s back alleys, crossing several strange-looking corners. 

**“We are very grateful that you were so kind to show us the city, Mr Porter,”** said Argus after a moment of silence.  **“But… perhaps it would be better if we turn around,”** he added, glancing at the filth and the decaying buildings. For a second he thought he heard a rat squeak.

**“Oh, Argus, calm down,”** said Peter, while trying to hide a grin on his face.  **“Wherever we’re going, I’m sure it’s going to be** **_fun_ ** **,”** he bumped Argus with his hip.

**“Fear not, dear Mr Dulac, I promised you and Mr Darling that I would show you all the brightest jewels of London, and I dare say that Monsieur LeGume’s establishment is the finest one in the city. A true diamond in the rough. Appearances are often misleading, dear Mr Dulac,”** said Mr Porter, his lips curved into a smirk.  **“We’re almost there, not long now.”**

They crossed only two more dark corners and there they were. Over the entrance door hang a sign. Peter read out the letters:  **“Monsieur LeGume’s Banging Hole!”**

Mr Porter knocked three times and the door flung open. They went in. 

**“Welcome, gentlemen, to the finest house of pleasure in all of London!”** cried Mr Porter gleefully.  **“For gentlemen only!”** he declared. “ **I hope we’re not late for the main event?”** he spoke to the blonde barman in a red shirt who was standing behind the counter while some posh-looking gentleman sucked his cock dry.

The place was indeed a sight to behold. The walls were painted gold and the lounge was filled with long armchairs and elaborately decorated cushions to sit on next to low tables, all in shades of red. There was also a stage, and the air was filled with the aroma of aphrodisiac herbs. In the sides, there were more private booths, divided by delicate silk curtains. The curtains couldn’t block out gasps and moans of passion. Indeed, they weren’t supposed to. The clients were served there this very minute. And so they were in the lounge. Gentlemen of all skin colours and appetites were now filling the main room, kissing, touching, pleasing each other. They were preparing for the main event.

Mr Porter came back with drinks and handed them to stunned Argus and Peter. After him, came a waiter in a green shirt with a plate of a strange white sparkling powder lined in three lines.

Mr Porter was the first one to snort his line. 

**“Just a moment, gentlemen, and our host shall join us here, and then the main event will begin,”** said Mr Porter.  **“Now, please, help yourselves,”** he pointed to the white dust.  **“It will help you relax.”**

So they snorted it out. One could say it was fairy dust. Close, but no, it was dried fairy cum, a potent aphrodisiac. 

Argus and Peter felt a sudden rush of blood. Their dicks were getting harder. Mr Porter’s crotch was also visibly enlarging and as soon as he finished his drink his right hand drifted down to pet his member, while his left hand grabbed Peter’s growing bulge. The boy was slightly shocked, but unsurprised, in fact, quite thrilled. Argus, on the other hand, gave out a grumble.

**“Hey!”** he cried. He was ready to punch Mr Porter. 

Mr Porter made nothing of Argus’ objections.

**“Jealous? How adorable!”**

Then Peter grabbed Argus by the neck, and said:

**“Shut up and kiss me!”** Their lips and tongues touched in a passionate embrace. Peter unbuttoned the knight’s pants and took out his big fat dick. He pulled it up and down, up and down, until it was standing erect. Mr Porter tore down Peter’s pants and started sucking his cock. The boy moaned, but his cries were drowned out by a deep voice that in that moment echoed through the room.

**“Gentlemen! I see you are exceptionally lustful this evening. What a thing! Not to wait for the host!”**

Mr Porter laughed.

**“You must forgive us, Monsieur LeGume! These gentlemen here are new to the city and they were waiting the entire day for this. Mr Dulac, Mr Darling, meet Monsieur LeGume.”**

Monsieur LeGume was a big muscular man, his long black hair, normally tied into a ponytail with a crimson band, today was let loose. He was wearing a scarlet robe, nothing more. His blue eyes gleamed when he looked down on Argus and Peter, grinning. 

**“I see, Mr Porter,”** he eyed Argus up.  **“I imagine you must be craving great pleasure today, gentlemen. Let’s not delay it any longer then!”** said Monsieur LeGume with a sense of banter in his voice.  **“Bimboys!”** he called his waiters. **“Let’s begin!”**

In a blink, Monsieur LeGume’s Banging Hole transformed itself past all recognition. The garments were stripped, and the clouds of powdered fairy cum filled the air. In an instant, the gentlemen of London became lecherous beasts in their carnal passion, breeding and fapping without control. 

Monsieur LeGume took off his robe, revealing his muscular physique adorn with body hair, and a cock worthy of a god. 

**“Monsieur LeGume…”** started Argus, amazed.

**“Call me Gaston… and now, on your knees and suck my monster cock!”** he declared, and grabbed Argus by the neck, pushing his face into his groin, slapping Argus’ face with his enormous member. Argus couldn’t possibly take it all inside his throat, despite Gaston’s greatest efforts to shatter his skull from inside out.

Meanwhile, Mr Porter took care of Peter. He was rimming the boy’s ass, while he moaned overwhelmed by this bodily ecstasy. Eventually, the gentleman went on to suck Peter’s balls. He took both of them all at once.

Gaston grabbed Argus by his thighs and moved him onto the table, not very gently for that matter. He took up his arse and went deep in with his big sharp tongue. Argus couldn’t help but to enjoy as Gaston rimmed his arse. 

**“What a tasty arsehole!”** Gaston laughed. 

Now, it was time to impale the knight right into his tight hole. When the host made the first strike, consumed by desire, Argus moaned like an animal. Gaston started pounding Argus’ hole, going deeper and deeper. It wasn’t long when Gaston shot a load of jizz right into Argus, and his warm milk overflew the knight’s guts. 

Argus and Peter looked at each other longingly. 

**“Told you it’d be fun,”** said the boy, gasping for air.

At the same time, Mr Porter moved on to work on Peter’s adolescent cock. They were joined by Mr Porter’s friend, Mr Clayton, who started breeding Porter’s ass.

**“How absolutely indecent, Mr Clayton, to take a gentleman from the behind!”** cried Mr Porter, laughing. He went back to milking Peter’s dick, and started fingering him. He took it all in, pulling it up and down, up and down. His throat full of precum, he would stop every now and then, and lick the boy’s dickhead like a lollipop, so he wouldn’t cum too quickly. In reality, he was quite inpatient, and eventually he sped up. Peter gasped and his hot seed filled Porter’s throat. Then, the boy decided to take over control and shoved his arse in Porter’s face. 

**“Come on, sucker! Eat my arse!”**

And so Porter plunged his tongue deep into Peter’s hole, and Clayton continued to pound his own arse. The boy, again, gave out a cry of passion. 

By now, Gaston put Argus on his lap to sit, and impaled him, again. The knight’s arse bounced as LeGume fucked him hard. Gaston’s cum was oozing out of Argus’ hole and staining the upholstery. The knight was out of breath, his dark hair all wet from sweat. A lifeless doll in hands of a madman. 

This sight made Peter so incredibly hard. He left Porter. The gentleman went on to have some fun with Clayton and one of the Bimboys, while the boy walked over to Argus and Gaston. He kissed the knight, sat on his big, fat cock and started riding him. The ecstasy was unimaginable, simply orgasmic. It didn’t take long. Argus’ manhood erupted inside Peter. The cum started spilling out the boy’s arsehole. Peter was kissing Argus passionately, practically eating his face, as the three of them - he, Argus and Gaston - were banging, copulating in unison, like clockwork. 

It was then that the brothel’s front door flung open. A well-dressed gentleman stood in the threshold. His golden hair let loose. His face god-like, divine, or at least, it seemed like it to everyone in the lounge. 

**“Greetings, gentlemen. I am not late, am I?”** asked the strange gentleman with golden hair.

**“No, not at all, Mr Gray! We’re just getting started,”** answered exhausted Gaston, as everyone else’s mouth began watering and drooling for this fine piece of arse. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
